Alan and the Beast
by LilySpears
Summary: The tale of Beauty and the Beast, told with the Kuroshitsuji cast. Main pairing: AlanXEric
1. A Prince, A Rose, A Curse, and A Boy

**Author's Notes: **A while ago I did a few Movie makeovers using Disney movies and Kingdom Hearts (If you want to read them, they're on my DA account, link is in my profile). I fell out of the KH fandom and stopped writing them, then I got into the Kuroshitsuji fandom and decided to do makeovers with those characters. If this story violates any rules let me know and I'll remove it.

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji and all its characters belong to Yana Toboso. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Walt Disney. I just mashed the two together.

_Prologue: A Prince, A Rose and A Curse._

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired; the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

One winter's night, an old beggar man came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old man away. He warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal a powerful Shinigami. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late. The Shinigami had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment he transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose the man had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until the beast's twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

_Chapter 1: A Very Peculiar Boy_

The sun slowly rose above the horizon line, bringing with it a fresh new morning. The light fell upon a small cottage next to a stream. The door to this cottage opened suddenly, a young boy named Alan walked out, tucking a strand of his soft brunette hair behind his ear. He pushed up his glasses and began to walk towards the nearby village, swinging the basket on his arm. He smiled to himself and began to sing softly,

_Little town; it's a quiet village,_

_Every day, like the one before,_

_Little town, full of little people,_

_Waking up to say…_

"Bonjour!" The village seemed to spring to life almost instantly. Villagers threw back the shutters on their windows, crying 'Bonjour' into the street below. The merchants setting up stock to sell shouted 'Bonjour!' to each other. Even prisoners in the stocks smiled and said 'Bonjour!' to anyone who passed them. Alan smiled as he watched the villagers preparing for the busy day ahead,

_Look, there goes the baker with his tray like always,_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell,_

_Ev'ry morning just the same,_

_Since morning that we came,_

_To this poor provincial town…_

"Good morning Alan!" said the baker as he cheerfully filled his tray with bread. Alan smiled back politely,

"Morning Monsieur!" he said,

"Where are you off to?" asked the baker,

"The bookshop" replied Alan, taking the book from his basket" I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk, and an ogre…"

"That's nice…" said the baker, clearly ignoring Alan. He leant towards the window of his shop and began to holler "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!". Alan just shook his head and placed the book back in his basket. He carried on his way through the village, unaware that the villagers had started to talk about him,

_Look there he goes, that boy is strange no question,_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd!_

_Because his head's upon some cloud!_

_No denying he's a funny boy, that Alan!_

Alan continued on walking, still oblivious to the people talking about him. He spotted a hay wagon trundling past and carefully jumped onto the back, smiling as he rode the wagon around the town. The driver smiled and greeted the people he passed,

_Bonjour!_

_Good day!_

_How is your family?_

_Bonjour!_

_Good day!_

_How is your wife?_

Said wife proceeded to beat her husband with a rolling pin as he flirted with his female customers. Nearby, a frantic woman holding many babies rushed up to a merchant, waving her basket wildly in his face,

_I need six eggs!_

_That's too expensive!_

Alan watched all these happenings from his perch on the hay wagon. Eventually he neared the book shop he wanted to visit and carefully hopped back onto the ground,

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Alan smiled and opened the door to the bookshop, the little bell above him tingling cheerfully. The bookseller turned to the door, smiling when he saw Alan,

"Ah, Alan" he said,

"Good morning" said Alan, taking the book from his basket "I'm come to return the book I borrowed". The bookseller chuckled as he took the book,

"Finished already?" he said,

"I couldn't put it down" said Alan, as he browsed the bookshelf "Have you got anything new?" The bookseller chuckled again,

"Not since yesterday" he said, smiling. Alan climbed onto the ladder that was stacked against the shelf

"That's okay, I'll borrow…" he grinned and pulled out a blue covered book "This one!" he handed it to the bookseller. The bookseller pushed up his glasses and stared at it,

"This one?" he exclaimed "But you've read it twice!" Alan smiled dreamily,

"It's my favourite!" he said. He swung across the shelf on the ladder "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells! A prince in disguise!" he jumped of the ladder, still smiling dreamily to himself. The bookseller laughed and placed the book in Alan's hands,

"If you like it all that much, it's yours" he said kindly. Alan gasped in surprise,

"But sir!" he said, attempting to give the book back. The bookseller once more pushed it into Alan's hands,

"I insist" he said. Alan smiled widely, holding the book to his chest,

"Well, thank you!" he said "Thank you very much!" he left the bookshop, happily reading his new book. Three men who had been peeking at Alan through the bookshop window quickly straightened up as he passed. They resumed watching as he walked away, fully engrossed in his story,

_Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar!_

_I wonder if he's feeling well!_

_With a dreamy far off look!_

_And his nose stuck in a book!_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Alan!_

Alan paid no attention to the villagers as he read his book. He walked over and climbed onto a nearby fountain, sitting down when he reached the middle. A flock of sheep gathered around him, bleating in curiosity. Alan smiled and showed them his book,

_Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favourite part because, you'll see,_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming!_

_But she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three!_

The sheep, unfortunately, didn't share Alan's enthusiasm for the story. One even ate the corner of one of the pages as Alan showed it the illustrations. Eventually the Shepard appeared and shooed the sheep away from the fountain. Alan chuckled to himself and stood up, resuming his walk through the town. The villagers once more resumed talking about Alan as he was distracted,

_Now, it's no wonder that his name means 'beauty',_

_His looks have got no parallel,_

_But behind that fair façade,_

_I'm afraid he's rather odd_

_Very different from the rest of us…_

_He's nothing like the rest of us,_

_Yes, different from the rest of us is Alan._

A low squawk echoed from the sky as a flock of geese flew overhead. A single gunshot rang out; a goose flinched and plummeted towards the ground. A young boy named Finny ran over and held open a sack to catch the goose. The bird landed by the boy's side. He quickly looked around and picked it up, stuffing it in the sack. Slinging the now full bag over his shoulder, he ran over to the man who had shot the goose,

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot Ronald!" Finny laughed "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!". Ronald grinned smugly, blowing across the top of his shotgun,

"I know" he said,

"No beast alive stands a chance against you" said Finny "And no person for that matter"

"It's true Finny" said Ronald. He grabbed the by the neck and lifted him up "And I've got my sights set on that one" he pointed at Alan with his shotgun, grinning. Finny blinked in surprise,

"The Inventor's son?" he said,

"He's the one" said Ronald "The lucky boy I'm going to marry" Finny looked at Ronald,

"But he's-"

"The most beautiful boy in town" said Ronald.

"I know-" Finny groaned as Ronald threw his gun at him, hitting him in the nose,

"And that makes him the best" Ronald lifted Finny up and glared at him "And don't I deserve the best?" Finny gulped,

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean…" Ronald ignored him and promptly dropped him on the floor rather roughly. He turned to a conveniently placed mirror and began preening himself,

_Right from the moment that I met, saw him,_

_I said he's gorgeous and I fell!_

_Here in town, there's only he,_

_Who is beautiful as me,_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Alan!_

Ronald was so distracted by his reflection, he didn't notice when Alan walked straight past him, his nose still deep in his book. Ronald blinked and quickly hurried after him, pushing past the crowds of villagers. He walked past a trio of blonde haired girls, simply known as the 'bimbettes', who constantly followed Ronald and would swoon and fawn over him any chance they could,

_Look, there he goes, isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Ronald, oh he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing!_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

Alan moved swiftly through the crowd, which was rather amazing considering he was still nose deep in his book. Ronald tried to follow after Alan, only to be repeatedly ground to a halt as villagers and carts passed in front of him,

_Bonjour!_

_Pardon!_

_Good day!_

_Mais oui!_

_You call this bacon?_

_What lovely grapes!_

_Some cheese!_

_Ten yards!_

_One pound!_

_Excuse me!_

_I'll get the knife!_

_Please let me through!_

_This bread!_

_Those fish!_

_It's stale!_

_They smell!_

_Madame's mistaken!_

Alan sighed and smiled, gazing up at the blue sky above him,

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Ronald grinned smugly and stuck one finger up in the air arrogantly,

_Just watch I'm going to make Alan my wife!_

No one paid any attention to Ronald as the villagers once again surrounded him, making it impossible for him to move forward. Ronald sighed and climbed on top of one of the buildings, darting across the rooftops instead. The villagers continued to watch Alan as he walked towards his cottage,

_Look, there he goes, a boy who's strange but special!_

_A most peculiar Monsieur!_

_It's a pity and a sin!_

_He doesn't quite fit in!_

_But he really is a funny boy!_

_A beauty but a funny boy!_

_He really is a funny boy!_

_That Alan!_

Alan raised an eyebrow and looked behind him suspiciously; the villagers quickly resumed their normal activities, like nothing had happened. Alan just shook his head and carried on his way, barely even flinching when Ronald and Finny quite literally dropped in front of him. Ronald grinned at Alan,

"Hello Alan" he said,

"Bonjour Ronald" replied Alan, attempting to walk around the other man. Ronald sighed and plucked Alan's book from his fingers. Alan turned to him,

"Ronald, may I have my book please?" he asked. Ronald ignored him and began flicking through the pages,

"How can you read this?" he said "There's no pictures" Alan rolled his eyes,

"Well, some people use their imaginations" he said, once again reaching for the book. Ronald closed it and held it out of reach,

"Alan, it's about time you got your head out of these books and onto more important things...like me" he smirked arrogantly and threw the book into a nearby mud puddle "It's not right for someone to read so much, soon they get ideas and thinking…"

"Ronald, you are positively primeval" said Alan, as he rescued his book from the puddle. He stood, wiping the book clean on his apron. Ronald wrapped his arm around Alan's shoulders,

"Why, thank you Alan" he said "Hey, what do you say you and I take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my hunting trophies"

"Maybe some other time" said Alan, wiggling out of Ronald's grip. The bimbettes, who had of course followed Ronald, sneered at Alan,

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's crazy!". The third swooned over Ronald,

"He's gorgeous!". Ronald once again tried to put his arm around Alan. Alan wriggled free once more,

"Please, Ronald, I have to go home and help my father" he said,

"That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" said Finny. He and Ronald began laughing hysterically. Alan glared at them,

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" he said. Ronald promptly stopped laughing,

"Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!" he said, bonking Finny on the head,

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" said Alan. A small explosion echoed in the distance, Alan gasped as smoke began to pour from the basement of his cottage. Ronald and Finny resumed their hysterically laughter. Alan ignored them and ran off,

"Papa!".


	2. The Mysterious Castle

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is one of the reasons I chose to do Beauty and the Beast first. William as a clock is hilarious. To me at least. Oh, and for reference, Lily is an OC of mine. She is the daughter of Grell and William (Yes, they are her biological parents. No, don't ask me how it happened. Blame William, he did it)

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji and all its characters belong to Yana Toboso. The story belongs to Walt Disney. Lily belongs to me. I mashed everything together.

_Chapter 2: The Mysterious Castle_

As Alan descended into the basement of his little cottage, the extent of the explosion became apparent. The whole place was full of thick smoke. Alan coughed as he carefully climbed down the stairs,

"Papa?" he called,

"How on earth did that happen?" Alan's father, an elderly gentleman by the name of Tanaka, was lying on the basement floor, next to a machine made of various objects. He coughed a few times and stood up, pulling a broken barrel from waist along with his trousers. He grumbled and yanked them back up again. Alan quickly ran over to his father,

"Papa, are you alright?" he asked. Tanaka grumbled again and glared at the smoking machine next to him,

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" he said, kicking it. The machine whined and belched out another puff of smoke. Alan smiled and put his hands on his father's shoulders,

"You always say that" he said. Tanaka crossed his arms,

"Well, I mean it this time" he said "I'll never get this bonehead contraption to work!". Alan chuckled,

"Yes you will" he said "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow". Tanaka continued to glare at his machine. Alan leaned close to his ear,

"And become a world famous inventor" he said. Tanaka looked at his son,

"You really believe that?" he asked. Alan smiled,

"I always have" he replied. Tanaka grinned and uncrossed his arms,

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he laid back down on the ground and slide under the machine to begin repairs "Pass me that, uh, dog-legged clencher there…" Alan walked over to Tanaka's tool box, peering into for a few seconds before pulling out a bizarre looking tool. He walked over and passed it to his father,

"So, did you have a good time in town today?" asked Tanaka, as he grabbed the tool,

"I got a new book" said Alan, as he stacked it on the book shelf "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My son? Odd?" said Tanaka. He rolled out from under the machine, his goggles making his eyes appear huge and distorted "Where would you get an idea like that?",

"Oh, I don't know" said Alan, sighing "It's just I'm not sure I fit in here, there's no one I can really talk to"

"What about that Ronald? He's a handsome fellow" said Tanaka, grabbing another tool. Alan rolled his eyes,

"He's handsome alright, and rude, and conceited, and…oh Papa, he's not for me!" he said,

"Well, don't your worry, cause this invention is gonna be the start of a whole new life for us" said Tanaka, as he rolled out from under his machine "I think that's done it, let's give it a try". He grabbed the level and yanked it back, starting the machine. There was a hiss, followed by a whirr. Tanaka covered his ears, expecting another explosion. A low clunking sound echoed around the basement. Tanaka opened his eyes; the machine was chopping wood exactly as it was supposed too. Alan grinned, hugging his father,

"It works!" he said,

"It does?" said Tanaka, blinking in disbelief. Another chopped log sailed over his head, he grinned widely "It does!"

"You did it!" said Alan "You really did it!". Tanaka chuckled,

"Hitch up Claude, boy, I'm off to the fair" he said. He stood up proudly; a log sprang from the machine and hit him in the side of his head, knocking him out.

A little while later, after the log incident, Tanaka was finally on his way to the fair with his invention. It was wrapped in a large sheet and strapped to a cart that was hitched to Claude, Tanaka's big black Clydesdale horse. Tanaka climbed into the saddle and nudged the horse into a walk. Alan smiled and waved as the pair left,

"Goodbye Papa!" he called "Good luck!"

"Good bye Alan!" said Tanaka, waving back "Take care while I'm gone!".

Tanaka and Claude continued on their journey for hours, crossing over fields and eventually ending up in a dark forest. Tanaka frowned as he looked at his map,

"We should be there by now" he muttered "Maybe we missed a turn, I guess I should have…huh?" he lifted his lantern and peered closely at the sign at the cross roads in front of him. The writing was faded and difficult to read. Tanaka looked at the two paths. One was brightly lit; the other was dark and spooky. Tanaka nudged Claude towards the dark path,

"Let's go this way" he said. Claude examined the two paths before him. He took the sensible option and walked towards the well lit, inviting path. Tanaka frowned and tugged him towards the dark path instead,

"Come on Claude, it's a short cut!" he said "We'll be there in no time" He pushed Claude on through the darkness. Claude looked around, growing more scared every step he took. Tanaka sighed,

"This can't be right" he said "Where have you taken us Claude? Maybe we should turn around". A howl echoed in the distance, Claude looked up in fear. He whinnied and began backing up. Tanaka tried to nudge him forward,

"Whoa boy, whoa" he said "Whoa Claude, look out!" Claude continued backing up, the cart hitched behind him crashed into a tree. There was a loud screech; bats began to pour from the hollow tree trunk. Claude whinnied again and raced off through the forest, Tanaka clinging to the reins. He galloped straight out the other side of the trees, straight onto a cliff edge,

"Back up! Back up! Back up!" yelled Tanaka. Claude snorted and quickly backed away, pieces of cliff crumbing beneath his hooves. Tanaka continue trying to soothe Claude,

"Steady boy, steady" he said "Good boy, good boy". Claude ignored his master, still thoroughly spooked. He jumped about and reared slightly. He gave a loud snort and bucked Tanaka clean out of the saddle. Tanaka grunted as he hit the ground, his lantern smashing next to him. He looked up, gasping as his horse galloped away from him,

"Claude…" he whispered. He stretched out his hand, but it was too late, Claude was well and truly gone. Tanaka stood up and looked around nervously, feeling rather vulnerable without his horse. A menacing growl echoed behind him, Tanaka spun around,

"Oh no…" Several wolves had gathered around him, snarling and baring their teeth. Tanaka gasped in fear and ran into the forest as fast as he could. The wolves growled loudly and gave chase, barking and snapping at his ankles.

For what seemed like forever, Tanaka ran through the forest. A storm had started not long after he started running, and now he was soaked through. He glanced back nervously, gasping when he saw the wolves. He made a sharp turn, losing his footing and stumbling down a small but steep hill. Quickly, Tanaka stood back up and resumed running, well aware his little stumble had allowed the wolves to catch up a little bit. Eventually, as the path beneath him began to run out, he found himself at the gates of a very large, very dark and spooky castle. Tanaka ran over and quickly darted inside, slamming the heavy metal gate on the wolves. They yelped in pain and tried to squeeze through the bars. Tanaka hastily scrambled away, his hat falling on the ground. He ran up to the large wooden doors of the castle and knocked on them loudly. One of them creaked open, Tanaka ran inside, closing it behind him. Now he was somewhat safe and out of the rain, Tanaka took a moment to catch his breath and look around. He was stood in what appeared to be a grand entrance hall. The whole room was dark. A small table was stood to one side, near to the wall. On top of it were a small mahogany mantle clock and an ornate black candelabra fitted with red candles, seemingly the only thing providing light in the hall. Tanaka took a few hesitant steps forward,

"Hello?" he called "Hello?". The candelabra glanced sideways at the clock,

"Old fellow, must have gotten lost in the woods" he whispered.

"Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away" hissed the clock, still keeping perfectly still. Tanaka continued to look around,

"Is someone there?" he asked,

"Not a word, Sebastian, not one word". Tanaka turned around, thinking he had heard someone,

"I don't mean to intrude" he said "But I've lost my horse, and I needed a place to stay for the night",

"Oh William, have a heart" said Sebastian, the candelabra. He turned to the clock and gave him a rather pleading expression. William stuck his hand over Sebastian's mouth,

"Sssh!" he hissed. Sebastian put his candle flame underneath William's hand. It turned red hot; William yelped loudly and pulled his hand away. Sebastian hopped forward, toward the edge of the table,

"Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here" he said,

"Who said that?" said Tanaka, looking around in confusion. He picked Sebastian up from the table, using him as a light source. Sebastian tapped the old man on the shoulder,

"Over here" he said. Tanaka turned, pulling Sebastian behind him,

"Where?" he asked, even more confused. Sebastian tapped him on the head; Tanaka lowered the candelabra so they were eye level. Sebastian grinned,

"Hello" he said,

"Ohhh!" Tanaka gasped and dropped Sebastian roughly on the floor. He regained his composure and peered at him curiously "Incredible",

"Well, now you've done it Sebastian" snapped William, as he too hopped over "Splendid, just peachy—hey!" his sentence was cut short as Tanaka picked him up,

"How is this accomplished?" he said. He began to examine William, turning him over to tickle his feet and then winding the key on the back of his head in a rather painful fashion. Sebastian watched in interesting, chuckling at William's plight. Tanaka brought William closer and opened his little door, fiddling with the pendulum inside,

"Sir, close that at once!" snapped William, slamming the door on Tanaka's finger "Do you mind!"

"I beg you pardon" said Tanaka "It's just that I've never…aah…aah" he promptly sneezed over poor William. William sighed and began to wipe off his face, his little clock hands acting like windscreen wipers. Tanaka sniffled, obviously having caught a cold from being in the rain,

"Oh, monsieur, you are soaked to the bone" said Sebastian "Come, warm yourself by the fire" he hopped towards a nearby door, a faint glow present around its edges. Tanaka smiled gratefully and followed the candelabra, stepping into what was obviously a small den, complete with a large chair and a roaring fire. William quickly ran after the pair, following them into the den,

"No, no, no! Do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" he said, grabbing hold of Tanaka's cloak "I demand that you stop…right…there!" he tumbled down the stairs as Tanaka continued to follow Sebastian, scattering various cogs and springs. He groaned and looked up, gasping as Tanaka sat down in the arm chair by the fireplace,

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" he groaned. William stood up and started to march toward the chair, he yelped as a silver footstool ran past him. It ran over to Tanaka, barking like a household dog. Tanaka smiled and petted it,

"Well, hello there boy" he said. The footstool barked again and slotted itself underneath Tanaka's feet. At the same time, a nearby hat stand wrapped a warm blanket around his shoulders. Tanaka smiled,

"What service" he said,

"Alright, this has gone far enough!" shouted William "I'm in charge here, and-" he was forced to the ground as a rather large tea cart ran over him. It turned a screeched to a halt next to Tanaka's chair. Grell, a rather fancy red and black tea pot, was sat on top of the cart. His young daughter Lily, a small matching red tea cup, was sat next to him,

"How would you like a small spot of tea, love?" asked Grell "It'll warm you up in no time"

"No!" snapped William, still face down on the carpet "No tea! No tea!". Grell ignored him and poured tea into Lily carefully. She carefully hopped over to Tanaka's open hand. Tanaka lifted it to his lips and began to drink. Lily giggled,

"His moustache tickles Mama" she said, looking at Grell. Tanaka blinked and looked at the little cup, smiling,

"Oh, why hello" he said. A large crash echoed loudly as the door was thrown open violently. A harsh gust of wind blew across the room, extinguishing the fire and Sebastian's candles. William gulped and quickly hid under the rug. Grell began to shake in fear; Lily hopped onto the tea cart and hid behind him,

"Uh oh…" she whispered. A large menacing looking creature stalked into the room and prowled around on all fours, growling in anger,

"There's a stranger here…" he snarled, the fur on his back bristling up. Sebastian relit his flames a timidly stepped forward,

"Master Eric, allow me to explain" he said "This man was lost in the woods; he was cold and wet…" Eric roared ferociously at him, extinguishing his flames once more. Sebastian looked down dejectedly. William peeked out from his hiding place,

"Master, I would just like to take this moment to say, I was against this from the start!" he started pointing at Sebastian accusingly "I tried to stop them, but would they listen? No…" he was drowned out as Eric gave another feral roar. William yelped and once more took refuge under the rug. Eric started to prowl around once more. Tanaka, shaking terribly in fear, looked around nervously. He looked to one side of his chair, then to the other, yelping as Eric's cold green eyes glared back at him,

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" snarled Eric, his fangs glinting dangerously. Tanaka began backing away,

"I was lost in the woods and…"

"You aren't welcome here!" snapped Eric,

"I'm sorry!" said Tanaka, his eyes wide in fear,

"What are you staring at?" demanded Eric, growling,

"Noth-noth-nothing!" stuttered Tanaka. He turned and tried to run for the door. Eric darted in front of him with surprising speed, completely blocking the entrance,

"So, you've come to stare at the beast have you?" he roared,

"Please, I meant no harm!" said Tanaka "I just needed a place to stay!". Eric roared again. He grabbed Tanaka and viciously dragged him out of the den.

"I'll give you a place to stay!".


	3. Come into the Light

**Author's Notes: **And so we have our beast. Although, I did kinda feel mean over who I picked. But hey, Alan is Belle, who else could I have picked?

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji and all its characters belong to Yana Toboso. The story belongs to Walt Disney. Lily belongs to me. I mashed everything together.

_Chapter 3: Come into the Light_

Back in the village, it was just another normal day. Well, almost. Ronald, unperturbed by Alan's earlier attempts to ignore him, was currently hiding in the bushes outside Alan's cottage. He carefully pulled back a branch to spy on the little house. Finny, of course, was hiding right beside him,

"Oh boy! Alan's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh Ronald?" he said, laughing. Ronald nodded and stood up,

"Yup, this is his lucky day" he let go of the branch he was holding; it sprang back and hit Finny in the mouth. Ronald ignored it and turned to the gathered people on the grass just outside Alan's house. All the villagers were there, along with a band and a huge wedding cake. Ronald looked at it all and smiled,

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding" he said "But first I'd better go in, and propose to the boy" he winked, smirking. The guests all laughed along with him, except for the bimbettes, who were crying hysterically. Ronald turned back to Finny,

"Now Finny, when Alan and I walk out that door-"

"Oh! I know!" Finny grinned and began enthusiastically conducting the wedding band. Ronald sighed and slammed a tuba over Finny's head,

"No yet!" he snapped,

"Sorry".

Alan, oblivious to what was happening outside, was sat at his table, nose deep in a book as per usual. His peaceful reading was unfortunately disturbed by a loud knock at the door. Alan sighed and stood up, carefully marking his place in the book. He walked over to the door and grabbed a bizarre looking viewing device that was attached to it. Peering through it, he couldn't help but sigh when he saw the distorted image of Ronald grinning back at him. He let go of the device and reluctantly opened the door,

"Ronald" he said "What a pleasant…surprise".

"Isn't it though?" said Ronald, as he stepped over the threshold into Alan's cottage. He closed the door and started to step towards Alan in a rather domineering way,

"I'm just full of surprises" he said "You know Alan, there isn't a person alive who wouldn't love to be in your shoes". Alan backed away from Ronald, desperate to be as far away as possible. Ronald, however, continued to advance,

"This is the day…" he paused as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He cleaned his already white teeth briefly with his tongue, grinning smugly when he was finished. He turned back to Alan,

"This is the day your dreams come true" he said. Alan snorted slightly and managed to duck away from Ronald,

"And what do you know about my dreams Ronald?" he said,

"Plenty" said Ronald "Picture this" he flopped down in Alan's chair, propping his filthy boots on top of Alan's book. He folded his hands behind his head and reclined back in the chair slightly,

"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire" he kicked off his boots and wriggled his toes in his socks, which frankly, had seen better days "My little husband, massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs". Alan pressed his hand to his nose, grimacing at Ronald's feet. He carefully removed his book from under Ronald's heels, flinching when Ronald stood up suddenly,

"We'll have six or seven" said Ronald, still lost in his little fantasy. Alan looked up at him,

"Dogs?" he said, hopefully. Ronald laughed,

"No Alan" he puffed up his chest "Strapping boys, like me!". Alan turned away, rolling his eyes,

"Imagine that" he said, walking away. Ronald stood up and followed Alan,

"And do you know who that little husband will be?" he asked. Alan stacked his book on the shelf,

"Let me think..."

"You, Alan" Ronald cornered Alan and started to lean towards him. Alan quickly ducked under his arm. He put a hand on his chest, pretending to be flattered,

"Ronald, I'm speechless" he said "I really don't know what to say". Ronald gave a predatory grin and once more walked towards Alan, knocking over tables and chairs to get to him,

"Say you'll marry me" he backed Alan up against the door. Placing his hands either side of Alan's head, he slowly leant forwards to kiss him. Alan quickly began searching for the doorknob,

"I'm sorry Ronald, but" he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it "I just don't deserve you!" he side stepped as the door flew open. Ronald overbalanced and fell forwards, tumbling down into a mud puddle. On cue, the band started playing loudly. Alan threw Ronald's boots out and quickly locked the door, ignoring everything else. Finny, enthusiastically conducting the band, looked behind him. He frowned when he saw Ronald's legs sticking out of the mud. He looked closer, a small pink pig popped up from the mud. Ronald lifted his head up, the pig slid down his back with a squeal. Finny chuckled and used his baton to lift Ronald's damp hair from his forehead,

"So, how did it go?" he asked. Ronald growled and grabbed Finny roughly,

"I'll have Alan for my husband, make no mistake about that!" he hissed. He dumped Finny in the mud pool and stormed off, thoroughly humiliated. Finny watched him go, and then looked at the pig next to him,

"Huh, touchy!"

Alan waited until it had all gone quiet before he peeked out of the front door carefully,

"Is he gone?" he asked. The chickens that Alan and Tanaka kept crowed softly at him. Alan stepped out of the cottage and picked up a bucket of corn. He began angrily throwing it on the floor,

"Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!" he muttered "Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless…urgh!" he gave a frustrated sigh and stomped around to the back of the cottage where the other animals were kept,

_Monsieur Ronald, can't you just see it?_

_Monsieur Ronald, his little wife!_

_No sir, not me, I guarantee it!_

_I want much more than this provincial life!_

Alan pulled open the back gate and ran across the open field, towards the beautiful valley that was behind his cottage,

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!_

_I want it more than I can tell!_

Sighing forlornly, Alan flopped down onto the soft meadow grass. He plucked a dandelion and gently stroked the soft ball of fluff on the end of the stalk.

_And for once, it might be grand,_

_To have someone understand,_

_I want so much more than they've got planned._

Alan threw the dandelion clock into the air, watching wistfully as the wind carried it away. A loud whinny caught his attention; he looked up, gasping when he saw Claude galloping towards him with no rider. Alan stood up and ran over to the horse, petting his nose gently,

"Claude, what are you doing here? Where's Papa?" he asked "Where is he Claude? What happened?" he quickly unhitched the cart and heaved himself into the saddle,

"We have to find him" said Alan "You have to take me to him" He turned Claude around and gently nudged him on. Claude whinnied and galloped off back into the forest.

A short while later, Claude had taken Alan deep in the forest, right up to the gate of the mysterious castle. Alan looked up at it, a slight sense of feel washing over him,

"What is this place?" he said. Claude snorted and started to buck in fright. Alan quickly dismounted and stroked the horse's nose gently,

"Claude, please, steady" he said, trying to soothe him. Claude eventually settled down, Alan ran up to the gates and slipped inside. He saw Tanaka's hat on the ground and picked it up,

"Papa?"

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we?" William glared at Sebastian as he paced up and down in the castle entrance hall. He began to mock Sebastian's accent,

"Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch!" he spat. Sebastian just rolled his eyes,

"I was trying to be hospitable!"

Alan pushed open the heavy door of the castle and carefully stepped inside. He walked slowly down the entrance hallway, looking around nervously at the seemingly deserted corridors,

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called "Hello? Papa?" He began to ascend the grand staircase, unaware someone had spotted him

"Papa, are you here?".

After the incident in the den, Grell had returned to the castle kitchens. He was stood on one counter, next to a tub full of soapy water. There was a soft clinking sound as Lily hopped into the kitchen,

"Mama! There's a boy in the castle!" she said, hopping over to her mother and grinning with excitement. Grell turned around and glared slightly at Lily,

"Lilith!" he scolded "I won't have you making up such wild stories!" Lily pouted,

"But really Mama! I saw him!" she said,

"Not another word!" snapped Grell "Into the tub with you" he carefully lifted her up and dropped her into the soapy water,

"A boy!" Ciel, small feather duster with greyish blue feathers, suddenly appeared at the kitchen doorway "I saw a boy in the castle!". Lily poked her head out of the tub and giggled,

"See Mama? I told ya!".

Back up in the entrance hall, William and Sebastian were still bickering with each other. Sebastian, who had grown bored of William's lecture, sighed and started to crudely mock him as he talked. William continued, oblivious to what Sebastian was doing behind his back,

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack jawed-"

"Papa?"

William and Sebastian blinked in confusion at the new voice. They ran to the door and looked out at the corridor, watching as Alan walked past them. Sebastian turned to William

"Did you see that?" he said, excitedly "It's a boy!". William sighed and rolled his eyes,

"I know it's a boy!" he snapped. Sebastian grinned and grabbed William's hands, twirling him around in a little dance,

"Don't you see?" he said "He's the one! The one we have been waiting for! He's come to break the spell!" he let go of William's hands and ran after Alan. William quickly plodded after him,

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" he hissed. The pair quietly snuck up behind Alan as he walked along the narrow corridor. Carefully, they pushed open the door leading to the tower, creating a loud creak. Alan heard it and looked around,

"Papa? Papa!" he called. Sebastian began to hop up the tower stairs. William hid behind the door as Alan followed the light of Sebastian's candles,

"Hello? Is someone here?" he asked "Wait! I'm looking for my father!" he continued up the stairs. Sebastian watched him, standing on a nearby ledge. Alan walked straight past Sebastian, unaware it was him he had been following,

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…" he muttered "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Alan?"

Tanaka's voice was faint, but unmistakable. Alan ran over to the cell where his father was being held. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Tanaka's hands,

"Oh, Papa!" he gasped. Tanaka squeezed Alan's hand tightly,

"How did you find me?" he asked,

"Oh, you're hands are like ice" said Alan "We have to get you out of here". Tanaka shook his head, mild panic in his eyes,

"Alan, I want you to leave this place" he said. Alan remained where he was,

"Who's done this to you?" he asked. Tanaka continued shaking his head,

"No time to explain" he said "You must go, now!". Alan tightened his grip on Tanaka's hand,

"I won't leave you!" he said. He moved closer to the cell, raising Tanaka's hand to his cheek. A beastly paw shot through the darkness and seized Alan's shoulder. A menacing growl echoed around the dungeon,

"What are you doing here?" Alan gasped as he was whipped around. He looked around desperately,

"Who is it?" he asked "Who's there?"

"The Master of this castle!". Alan could just make out the beastly outline of Eric stood before him. He looked up into Eric's eyes, almost pleading with him,

"I've come for my father" he said "Please let him out, can't you see he's sick?". Eric sneered at Alan,

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" he growled,

"But he could die!" said Alan "Please! I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do" snarled Eric "He's my prisoner". Alan looked down at the dungeon floor,

"Oh, there must be some way I can…" he looked up at Eric "Wait, take me instead!"

"You!" sneered Eric. He paused and looked at Alan "You would…take his place?

"Alan, no!" shouted Tanaka, grabbing Alan's hand "You don't know what you're doing!". Alan ignored his father and looked up at Eric,

"If I did, would you let him go?" he asked,

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever" replied Eric. Alan continued to look at Eric. He peered closely, trying to see him better,

"Come into the light" he said. There was a soft rustle of clothing, a large paw slid forward. Another paw joined it, followed by a monstrous body, covered in sandy coloured fur. Two front paws hung loosely in front, each ending in razor sharp claws. Alan looked up slowly at his captor's face. More fur surrounded it, standing out like a mane. Two vicious looking fangs protruded from the beast's mouth. His eyes, a bright shade of green, glinted in the light with cold, almost pained expression. Alan gasped and quickly turned away, pushing himself as close as he could to his father's cell. Tanaka grabbed Alan's hand tightly,

"No Alan, I won't let you do this!" he said. Alan looked at his father. He let go of his hand and bravely stepped into the light,

"You have my word",

"Done!" Eric stormed past him. Alan fell to his knees, weeping into his hands. The cell door was opened with a soft click; Tanaka rushed over to his son and hugged him,

"Alan, please, listen to me" he said "I'm old, I've lived my life". Eric seized Tanaka and began to drag him away,

"Wait!" pleaded Alan, reaching out with his hand "Wait!"

"Alan!" Tanaka's pained cry echoed as Eric dragged him down the stairs and out of the castle,

"No! Please!" begged Tanaka "Please spare my son!"

"He is no longer your concern!" growled Eric. He ran across the castle courtyard and threw Tanaka inside a nearby palanquin,

"Take him to the village" he snarled. The palanquin snapped the vines holding it and slinked away, Tanaka shouting inside it,

"Let me out! Please let me out!"

Alan looked out of the tower window as his father was carried away in the palanquin. He sunk to his knees and began sobbing. Eric stomped up the tower stairs. Sebastian, still on the ledge, watched as he walked past,

"Master?" said Sebastian. Eric turned and glared,

"What?" he snarled,

"Since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I thinking that you might want to give her a more comfortable room" said Sebastian. Eric roared loudly. Sebastian grinned nervously,

"Then again, maybe not" Eric stormed past Sebastian and into the cell block. Alan was still by the window, sobbing on the window ledge,

"You didn't even let me say goodbye" he wept "I'll never see him again, I didn't get to say goodbye" Eric raised a paw and scratched the back of his neck nervously, an unusual feeling of guilt clenching his chest. He stepped towards Alan carefully,

"I'll show you to your room" he said. Alan sniffled and looked up,

"My room?" he said "But…I thought…" he gestured to the dark cell. Eric sighed in frustration,

"You wanna stay in the tower?" he snapped. Alan quickly shook his head,

"No" he said. Eric turned around and began to descend the stairs,

"Then follow me".

Eric and Alan walked along the hallways in silence. Eric was in walking in front of Alan, holding Sebastian as a light source. Alan began to lag behind Eric. He gazed around; the walls were covered in hideous sculptures. They seemed to follow Alan as he walked along the hallway. Alan gasped in fear and ran to catch up with Eric. Eric turned and looked back, watching as a small tear fell down Alan's cheek,

"Say something to her" whispered Sebastian. Eric looked at Sebastian, then back at Alan,

"I, uh, I hope you like it here" he said. He looked at Sebastian for approval. Sebastian gestured for Eric to continue. Eric turned back to Alan,

"The castle is your home now" he said "So you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing" Alan looked up, intrigued,

"What's in the west wing?"

"It's forbidden!" snarled Eric, stopping angrily. He growled quietly and continued walking. Alan reluctantly followed him. Eric approached a set of aqua coloured double doors and gently pulled one open. He stood to the side and let Alan walk into his new room,

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you" said Eric, tenderly,

"Dinner, invited her to dinner" whispered Sebastian, nudging him. Eric growled in annoyance

"You will…join me for dinner" he snarled "That is not a request!" he slammed the door loudly. Alan jumped in fright. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. He turned and threw himself across the bed, crying bitterly into the silken pillows.

Alan was trapped.


	4. Ronald's Ego Trip

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is the second reason I chose Beauty and the Beast. Ronald as Gaston is so wrong its almost right.

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Chapter 4: Ronald's Ego Trip_

"Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Ronald!"

Ronald was sat by the fire in the local tavern, sulking about the earlier incident with Alan. He sighed deeply and rested his chin on his fist. Finny walked over, carrying two mugs of foamy beer,

"Heh, darn right!" he said, offering one of the mugs,

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated!" Ronald grabbed both beer mugs and hurled them into the fire, making the flames flare up. Finny looked at him nervously,

"More beer?" he asked,

"What for?" said Ronald "Nothing helps, I'm disgraced" he picked up his chair and turned away from his companion. Finny frowned and ran to Ronald's side,

"Who, you?" he said "Never! Ronald, you've got to pull yourself together!"

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Ronald,_

_Looking so down in the dumps_

Finny pushed up the corners of Ronald's mouth trying to make him smile. Ronald rolled his eyes and punched Finny, sending him flying onto the table behind him. Unperturbed, Finny sat up and continued,

_Every guy here'd love to be you, Ronald,_

_Even when taking your lumps._

Finny grabbed Ronald chair and turned it round to face the full tavern. The villagers all cheered, holding their beer mugs up. Finny grinned,

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you,_

_And it's not very hard to see why!_

The bimbettes draped themselves over Ronald's lap with a happy sigh. Ronald grinned and struck a pose. Finny began to prance around the tavern, grinning and pirouetting like a ballerina,

_No one's slick as Ronald,_

_No one's quick as Ronald,_

He snuck up behind a man who was flirting with the barmaid and stole his belt. The man gasped as his trousers dropped to the floor. Finny ignored this and took the belt over to Ronald, buckling it around the other man's neck,

_No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Ronald's_

Ronald sighed and flexed, snapping the belt Finny had put around his neck. The bimbettes sighed again and began playing with his shirt,

_For there's no one in town half as manly!_

_Perfect, a pure paragon!_

Finny once again pranced around the tables. He jumped onto one and began jumping around, knocking over many villager's beer mugs in the process,

_You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley!_

_And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!_

The villagers grabbed Finny and began swinging him back and forwards, right into Ronald's face,

_No one's been like Ronald!_

_A king-pin like Ronald!_

_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Ronald!_

Finny grinned and reached forward, tickling Ronald under his chin. Ronald frowned and pushed Finny away in annoyance. He grinned and began posing arrogantly, flexing his muscles,

_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

_My, what a guy! That Ronald!_

_Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip hips!_

_Ronald is the best and the rest is all drips!_

Ronald stood up from his chair, still posing arrogantly. Finny stood next to him, dancing enthusiastically with a mug of beer. He swung his arm a little too high and threw beer straight into Ronald's face. Finny looked up at Ronald and grinned nervously. Ronald glared, rolled up his sleeve and punched Finny as hard as he could,

_No one fights like Ronald!_

_Douses lights like Ronald!_

_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Ronald!_

_For there's no one as burly and brawny!_

Ronald grinned and picked up the bench the bimbettes were sat on. He lifted it up above his head, making the bimbettes squeal with delight. He smirked to himself,

_As you see I've got biceps to spare!_

Finny nodded, looking up at Ronald as he twirled the bench,

_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny!_

Ronald dropped the bench on top of Finny, making him groan in pain. Ronald ignored his companion and winked at the bimbettes, pulling open his shirt slightly,

_That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair!_

_No one hits like Ronald!_

_Matches wits like Ronald!_

_In a pitting match, nobody spits like Ronald!_

Ronald sat down his chair and picked up a piece of leather from the broken belt. He bit off a piece and began chewing it,

_I'm especially good and expectorating! Ptooey!_

He spit out the piece of leather. It ricocheted around the room before landing in a spittoon with a loud ding. It fell and landed on Finny's head, quickly becoming stuck. Ronald smirked and wandered to the bar. He picked up a nearby basket of eggs and began juggling them,

_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs,_

_Every morning to help me get large!_

He threw the eggs up into the air and swallowed them whole. Finny, who had dislodged the spittoon from his head, tried to copy. He threw three eggs into the air; they dropped down and hit him in the face. Ronald smirked at his companion and began flexing again, showing off his ample muscles,

_And now that I'm grown,_

_I eat five dozen eggs!_

_So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

_No one shoots like Ronald!_

_Makes those beauts like Ronald!_

He grabbed his shotgun from the nearby wall and took aim, shooting three holes in a nearby beer barrel. The villagers cheered and filled their mugs with the beer that leaked out. Finny laughed, looking up at Ronald,

_Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Ronald!_

Ronald stomped back to his chair and jumped into it. Hr threw his arms to the side, showing off all the hunting trophies he had gathered and displayed around the tavern,

_I use antlers in all of my decorating!_

_My! What a guy! Ronald!_

The villagers ran over to Ronald's chair and lifting high into the air, cheering and whooping. They ran forwards and dropped the chair, straight on top of Finny. The villagers continued laughing and cheering, Ronald grinned smugly, laughing along with the others,

"Help! Someone help me!"

The villagers gasped as Tanaka burst through the tavern doors, looking bedraggled and frantic. He began rushing around, grabbing hold of people's clothes,

"Please! Please! I need your help!" he said "He's got him! He's got him locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?" asked Finny,

"Alan! W-We must go!" said Tanaka "N-Not a moment to lose!"

"Slow down Tanaka" said Ronald "Who's got Alan locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast!" replied Tanaka "A horrible monstrous beast!". The tavern fell silent for a few moments, Tanaka looked around. The villagers suddenly burst into raucous laughter,

"Is it a big beast?" asked one, creeping up on Tanaka,

"Huge!" said Tanaka,

"With a long ugly snout?" said a second,

"Hideously ugly"

"And sharp cruel fangs?" added a third, grabbing Tanaka by the shoulders,

"Yes, yes!" said Tanaka "Will you help me?" the villagers laughed again and dumped Tanaka in front of Ronald's chair,

"Alright old man" said Ronald "We'll help you out". Tanaka looked up gratefully,

"You will?" he said "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!". He gasped as the villagers grabbed him and threw him roughly outside into the snow. They closed the tavern door and walked back to their table, laughing,

"Crazy old Tanaka!"

"He's always good for a laugh!". Ronald looked at the men and thought deeply for a second,

"Crazy old Tanaka, hmm?" he muttered "Crazy old Tanaka". He looked down at Finny who was still stuck under the chair,

"Finny, I'm afraid I've been thinking…"

"A dangerous past time-"

"I know" said Ronald, nodding "But that wacky old coot is Alan's father, and his sanity's only so-so" He grabbed Finny's collar and yanked him up from under the chair,

"Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that loony old man" said Ronald "See, I promised myself I'd be married to Alan, and right now I'm evolving a plan!" he stood up enthusiastically, accidentally dropping Finny on the floor. He quickly picked him up and started whispering in his ear,

"If I…"

"Yes?"

"Then I..." Ronald smirked,

"No, would he?" asked Finny,

"Guess" replied Ronald. Finny grinned,

"Now I get it!" he said "Let's go!" The pair stood up, grabbed each other's hands and began waltzing around the tavern,

_No one plots like Ronald!_

_Takes cheap shots like Ronald!_

_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Ronald!_

_So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!_

_My what a guy! Ronald!_

Loud raucous laughter echoed from the tavern. A harsh wind howled past it's glowing windows. Snow began to fall heavily. Tanaka wandered around the town square sadly,

"Will no one help me?".


	5. It's All Hopeless

**Author's Notes: **I enjoyed writing this chapter. I especially loved the wardrobe. See if you can guess who it is.

**Beauty and the Beast**

****Disclaimer:** **Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby, Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis and William T Spears belong to Yana Toboso. The story plot belongs to Walt Disney. I own Lily and mashed everything together.

_Chapter 5: It's All Hopeless_

Night quickly fell over Eric's castle. Alan was still lying on his bed, sobbing into the pillows. He looked up and sniffled, watching the snow swirling out side the window. A soft knock sounded at the door, Alan turned his head,

"Who is it?" he asked,

"Grell, my love" Alan stood up and opened the door, he gasped as full tea service hopped into the room. Grell smiled up at him,

"I thought you might like a nice spot of tea" he said. Alan backed away in fear and amazement,

"But you…ah-" he backed straight into a nearby red wardrobe, which immediately sprung to live,

"Oops! Careful!" she said, giggling slightly. Alan blinked and sat down on his bed,

"This…this is impossible" he said,

"I know it is" said the wardrobe. She leaned her 'shoulder' casually next to Alan, causing him and the mattress to tilt upwards, "But, here we are dear". Lily smiled sweetly at Alan as sugar and cream were poured into her,

"I told you he was cute, Mama, didn't I?" she said,

"Alright Lily, that'll do" said Grell. He watched as Lily hopped over to Alan, "Careful now love, don't spill". Alan slid from the bed and carefully knelt on the floor. He picked up Lily and raised her to his lips,

"Thank you" he said, preparing to take a sip. Lily giggled and looked at him,

"Wanna see me do a trick?" she asked. Alan blinked and looked at the tea cup in mild surprise. Lily giggled again and took a deep breath. She puffed out her cheeks, blowing bubbles in the tea,

"Lilith!" snapped Grell, glaring ever so slightly,

"Oops, sorry" said Lily, looking down guiltily. Grell shook his head, then looked up at Alan,

"That was a very brave thing you did, love" he said. The wardrobe nodded,

"We all think so",

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything…" said Alan, tears appearing in his eyes,

"Cheer up darling, it'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see" said Grell, kindly. He looked up suddenly, startled "Oh dear, listen to me, jabbering away while there's a supper to get on the table, Lily, come along" he turned and hopped out of the room, the tea service following. Lily hopped from Alan's hand and headed for the door,

"Bye!" she called, disappearing out of sight. Alan stood up from the floor, intending to lie down on the bed again. The wardrobe, however, had other ideas. She grinned and approached Alan,

"Well now dear, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" she asked. She grinned in excitement "Oh! Let's see what I've got in my drawers!" She flung open her doors; a swarm of moths flew out, flapping around in a small circle. The wardrobe gasped and quickly slammed the doors closed,

"Oh, how embarrassing" she said, laughing nervously. She cleared her throat and carefully opened one door, using it as an arm. She plucked out an elegant cream evening gown,

"Here we are" she said "You'll look ravishing in this one". Alan smiled politely and shook his head,

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner" he said. The wardrobe gasped in shock,

"But you must!" she cried. The bedroom door opened with a low creak, William waddled in, his wooden feet tapping on the floor. He cleared his throat and bowed,

"Dinner is served".

Eric paced around the dining room on all fours, growling in frustration. He had sent William to fetch the boy fifteen minutes ago and he still wasn't here yet. Grell and Sebastian were sat upon the mantelpiece, watching their master,

"What's taking so long?" grumbled Eric. He stopped pacing and turned suddenly to Grell and Sebastian,

"I told him to come down, why isn't he here yet?" he snarled,

"Try to be patient love" said Grell "The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day"

"Um, Master?" said Sebastian, careful "Have you thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" snapped Eric. He ran his claws through his fur "I'm not a fool"

"Good! So, you fall in love with him, he falls in love with you and poof!" Sebastian blew out his candles for emphasis "The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

"I wish it was that simple darling" said Grell, shaking his head "But these things take time"

"It's no use" said Eric; sighing in defeat "He's so beautiful, and I'm…" he turned to face his servants,

"Well look at me!" he roared. Sebastian and Grell looked at each other. Sebastian shrugged; Grell sighed and turned to Eric,

"You have to make him see past all that love" he said. Eric pouted,

"I don't know how" he said. Grell glared at him,

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable" he snapped, hopping down from the mantelpiece and onto the dining table "Straighten up! Try to act more like a gentleman" Eric obediently fixed his posture, sitting up like a well trained dog. Sebastian grinned and joined Grell on the table,

"Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile" he said "Come, come, show me the smile". Eric looked at Sebastian for a few moments before bearing his fangs in a very forced smile,

"Careful, don't frighten the poor boy" said Grell,

"Impress him with your rapier wit!" suggested Sebastian,

"But be gentle" reminded Grell,

"Shower him with compliments"

"But be sincere".

"But above all…". Eric was getting dizzy, turning his head between Grell and Sebastian. His put his paws over his ears and growled in frustration. Grell and Sebastian carried on regardless,

"You must control your temper!". The door rattled. Eric put down his paws and looked up expectantly, almost wagging his tail in excitement. Sebastian smiled,

"Look, here he is!" he said. The door opened slowly, William appeared a few moments later,

"Good evening" he said. Eric's face fell, he growled slightly,

"Well, where is he?" he demanded,

"Who? Oh, the boy! Yes, the boy. Well, he's in the process of….circumstances being what they are…ah…" William sighed in defeat "He's not coming".

"WHAT?"

The dining room doors crashed against the walls. Eric tore through the hallway, clearing the stairs in one leap. The servants followed as quickly as they could,

"Your grace! Your eminence!" screamed William "Let's not be hasty!". Eric sprinted across the upper floor, his claws scraping loudly against the marble floor. He screeched to a halt outside Alan's door and pounded on it with his paw,

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" he roared,

"I'm not hungry!" snapped Alan, his voice muffled by the heavy wood,

"You'll come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" growled Eric,

"Uh, Master?" said Sebastian "I could be mistaken, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affections",

"Please attempt to be a gentleman" pleaded William,

"But he is being so difficult!" hissed Eric,

"Gently, gently" said Grell, softly. Eric sighed and looked at the floor dejectedly. He looked back up at the door,

"Will you come down to dinner?" he asked

"No!" shouted Alan. Eric looked at his servants and pointed at the door in a childish manner,

"Suave, genteel" said William, attempting to be encouraging. Eric gathered up his cloak in his paw and bowed awkwardly at the door,

"It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner" he said,

"Ahem, we say please?" murmured William. Eric looked dejected once again,

"Please" he muttered,

"No thank you!" said Alan,

"You can stay in there forever!" roared Eric,

"Yes I can!" snapped Alan, provoking him even more,

"Fine!" snarled Eric "Then go ahead and STARVE!" He turned to his servants; "If he doesn't eat with me, the he doesn't eat at all!" he turned and disappeared down the hallway. The door at the end slammed shut; a piece of ceiling plaster fell on Sebastian's head. Grell sighed,

"Well, that didn't go very well at all, did it loves?" he said. William turned to Sebastian,

"Sebastian, stand watch t the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change" he instructed. Sebastian gave a mock salute,

"You can count on me, mon capitan!" he said, smirking. He began marching back and forth. William sighed and turned to Grell,

"Well, I guess we'd better go downstairs and start cleaning up".

The doors to Eric's lair burst open with a crash. Eric ran into the room, smashing pieces of furniture in his path,

"I ask nicely but he refuses!" he snarled "What did he want me to do? Beg?" He growled and stalked over to the rose and mirror lying on a nearby table. He seized the mirror in his paw and held it to his face,

"Show me the boy!" he spat. The mirror flashed green and produced an image of Alan in his room. The wardrobe was stood with him, talking about Eric,

"The master's not so bad once you get to know him" she said "Why don't you give him a chance, dear?"

"I don't want to get to know him!" snapped Alan. He turned away and curled up on the bed, "I don't want to have anything to do with him!". The mirror flashed again and returned to normal. Eric sighed and gently placed it back on the table,

"I'm just fooling myself" he said "He'll never see me as anything…but a monster". A petal broke from the rose and fluttered softly onto the table. Eric sighed deeply, his head in his paws,

"It's hopeless".


	6. Be Our Guest?

**Author's Note:** Chapter 6, in which Sebastian sings the number he should have sung in the anime. Really, how awesome would it have been?

I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I got caught up with One Night Only. I wanted to write it before I forgot it, and then it took over my brain. That, and I've kinda been avoiding this chapter because Be Our Guest is really difficult to convert to text format. I hope I did it justice.

The next thing I update will be The Lion King. 

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

**Disclaimer: **Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Grell Sutcliff, William T Spears and Bard belong to Yana Toboso. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Walt Disney. I own Lily and mashed everything together.  
><strong><br>****Chapter 6: Be Our Guest?**

Hours passed after Alan and Eric's confrontation. Finally, Alan emerged from his room, his need for food overcoming his fear of Eric. Quietly, he pushed open the heavy doors of his room and crept out into the corridor. He carefully tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs, looking for anything that resembled a kitchen. He walked past one of the curtains that covered the grand windows; three spots of light could be seen at the bottom. A few giggles echoed from behind the fabric, Sebastian's voice followed after,

"Oh yes" he purred,

"Oh no"

"Oh yes yes yes!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel, the feather duster, appeared from behind the curtain "I've been burnt by you before". Sebastian appeared a moment later and took Ciel in his arms, laughing. He looked up briefly and caught sight of Alan disappearing down the hall. He gasped, dropping Ciel roughly on the floor,

"The boy, he has emerged!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the castle servants were in the kitchens, tidying up the spoiled dinner. Grell was by the china cupboard, trying to convince Lily to climb in,<p>

"Come on darling, into the cupboard with the others" he said,

"But I'm not sleepy!" said Lily, although her eyelids were beginning to droop. Grell smiled at her,

"Yes you are dear" he said, gently lifting her into the cupboard,

"No I'm not…" mumbled Lily, quickly falling asleep. Grell quietly closed the door. He jumped as several bangs and clashes echoed behind him,

"I work and I slave all day and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" shouted the stove, clattering his pots and pans angrily. Grell sighed and hopped over,

"Bard stop your grousing, it's been a long night for all of us" he said,

"Well, if you ask me, the boy was just being plain stubborn" said William, as he wiped his hands on a handkerchief "After all, the Master did say please"

"Yes, but if the Master doesn't learn to control his temper, he'll never break the-"

"Splendid to see you out about Monsieur" said William, cutting Grell off just as Alan walked into the kitchen. He walked over and bowed,

"I am William T Spears, head of the household" he reached out to take Alan's hand, Sebastian ran into the kitchen and barged in front of him. William sighed,

"This is Sebastian",

"A pleasure to meet you, monsieur" said Sebastian. He began to kiss Alan's hand. William sighed again and tried to move him out of the way,

"If there's anything…Sebastian stop that…we can do….please…" he finally shoved Sebastian out of the way and smiled politely at Alan "To make your stay more comfortable?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and burnt William's hand with his flames. William yelped and glared at him. Alan laughed slightly,

"Well, I am a little hungry…" he said. Grell smiled,

"You hear that, loves? He's hungry!" he said "Stoke the fire; break out the silver, wake the china!" Bard quickly relit the flames underneath his pots. Cutlery and crockery burst from the cupboard, standing to attention on the worktops,

"Remember what the Master said!" hissed William. Grell glared at him,

"Oh tish tosh" he said "I'm not about to let the poor darling go hungry!"

"Alright fine!" said William "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"

"William, I'm surprised at you!" said Sebastian, pushing him slightly "He is not our prisoner, he's our guest, we must make him feel welcome here" he smiled up at Alan and lead him to the dining room. William sighed and followed,

"Alright, but keep it down" he said "If the Master finds out it'll be our necks!",

"Of course, of course" said Sebastian, rolling his eyes. He paused by the dining room doors and smirked, "But what is dinner, without a little music?". William stopped dead in his tracks,

"Music?" he shouted, eyes wide. Sebastian smirked again and let go of the door. It swung backwards, slamming into William and launching him across the kitchen into a bowl of pancake batter.

Sebastian chuckled to himself and took Alan the rest of the way into the grand dining room. Alan looked around in amazement as he walked to the end of the large mahogany dining table. Sebastian smiled and hopped up onto the shiny surface,

"My honoured guest, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you here tonight" he said, bowing "And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair…" Alan blinked in surprise as a high backed dining chair ran up behind him. He chuckled and politely sat down. Sebastian smiled and continued his introduction,

"The dining room will now present, your dinner" he waved one of his arms to the side, a full set of silver serving platters appeared on the table. Sebastian grinned smugly,

_Be our guest, _

_Be our guest,_

_Put our service to the test,_

_Tie your napkin round your neck, my friend, _

_And we provide the rest._

The chair Alan was sat on lifted a napkin up to his neck, ready to tie it. Alan smiled and took the napkin, placing it neatly on his lap instead. Sebastian hopped over to the boy and began to offer up platters of food. Alan smiled, tasting each one,

_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres,_

_Why we only live to serve!_

_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious,_

_Don't believe me, ask the dishes!_

A large cabinet at the other end of the dining room opened suddenly. Dozens of plates and dishes rolled out and lined up on the table. They began to perform an elaborate dance routine in front of Alan. Sebastian danced with them, singing once more,

_They can sing, they can dance,_

_After all, sir, this is France!_

_And the dinner here is never second best!_

_Go on, unfold your menu, _

_Take a glance and then you'll,_

_Be our Guest, yes, our guest,_

_Be our guest!_

Sebastian hopped over to Alan, offering him a menu. He quickly hopped backwards; platters of food began to parade in front of him. Alan eagerly tasted them all as they passed by,

_Beef ragout, cheese soufflé,_

_Pie and pudding, en flambé!_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair!_

_A culinary cabaret!_

Alan removed the lid from a platter of blueberry pie. He gasped in shock when William appeared from the pastry. Sebastian smirked and set the platter ablaze with one of his candles. It exploded brightly for a second; William coughed and fell back into the pie, his face covered with soot. The platter quickly scurried away, the cutlery and crockery started up their dance routine once more

_You're alone, and you're scared,_

_But the banquet's all prepared!_

_No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_While the flatware's entertaining!_

_We tell jokes, I do tricks,_

_With my fellow candlesticks!_

The teaspoons lined up around the edge of a large punch bowl. They began to jump into the punch, beginning an elegant swimming routine. The punch began to stream like a fountain, propelling plates into the air. Sebastian was stood on the centre one, juggling his candlesticks gracefully. A collection of beer mugs danced in from the side, spilling foam all over the table,

_And it's all in perfect taste,_

_That you can bet!_

The mugs performed an energetic gymnastics routine, flipping themselves into the air with the help of the cutlery. William, who had just finished cleaning off the soot with a napkin, saw the mugs and gasped in alarm. He ran through them, trying in vain to quieten them down. The mugs ignored him and carried on the routine,

_Go on and lift your glass!_

_You've won your own free pass!_

_To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_If you're stressed,_

_It's fine-dining we suggest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

William continues to run around the beer mugs. Eventually he managed to grab the handle of one of them. The music began to soften, the tableware left the table. William froze as he realized he was now the centre of attention. The beer mug he was holding broke free and hopped away to join the others. Sebastian hopped over to stand with William; a spot light appeared over them,

_Live is so unnerving,_

_For a servant who's not serving,_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon,_

William grinned widely and tried to subtly sneak away. Sebastian quickly grabbed him and dragged him back under the spot light,

_Ah, those good old days, when we were useful,_

_Suddenly, those good old days are gone,_

Salt and pepper began to rain down onto the pair as Sebastian sang, creating the effect of snow. William sighed, shaking off the seasoning that had fallen on him. Sebastian grabbed William's arm, moving it so it squeaked,

_Ten years we've been rusting!_

_Needing so much more than dusting,_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skill!_

Sebastian began to dust the excess salt from William's head. The clock glared at him and once more tried to get away. Sebastian held William's ankle firmly. William tugged it away and tripped, landing head first in a large gelatine mold. Sebastian chuckled and hopped over,

_Most days we just lay around the castle,_

_Flabby, fat and lazy,_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Sebastian jumped onto the gelatine spoon, William screamed as he was catapulted through the air and back into the kitchen. Just like the dining room, it too was getting into the spirit of the music. Wine bottles and napkins danced around. Grell giggled as he danced around the bubbles from the sinks,

_It's a guest! It's a guest!_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, _

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed,_

Grell hopped across the counter toward the stove. He jumped between the pots and pans onto the burner,

_With dessert, he'll want tea,_

_And my love, that's fine with me,_

_While the cups do their soft-shoeing,_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing,_

_I'll get warm, piping hot!_

_Heaven sakes, is that a spot?_

_Clean it up!_

_We want the company impressed!_

A spare napkin flew out of the cupboard and promptly cleaned away the spot Grell had found while he was heating up. He grinned and hopped out of the burner onto his tea cart. It quickly rolled out of the kitchen and into the dining room. A cup quickly hopped onto the table over to Alan,

_We've got a lot to do!_

_Is it one lump, or two?_

_For you, our guest!_

_He's our guest!_

_He's our guest!_

_He's our guest_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Our command is your request!_

_It's been ten years since we had anybody here,_

_And we're obsessed!_

The plates and cutlery quickly flooded the table once more, each one doing its own dance routine. Even Ciel and the other feather dusters joined in, standing in a line and doing their own version of the French Can-Can,

_With your meal, with your ease,_

_Yes indeed, we aim to please,_

_While the candle light's still glowing,_

_Let us help you, we'll keep going…_

The candles lined up along the table and along with the fine china. The music began to swell, the china and candles began an elaborate routine, finally ending with Sebastian on top of a large cake,

_Course by course!_

_One by one!_

_Till you shout, "Enough I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!_

One of the feather dusters began singing opera style. Every piece of table, kitchen and dining ware had joined in for the finale. Even William had succumbed to the music and joined in the dancing, albeit rather badly,

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_But for now let's eat up!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please be our guest!_

The enchanted objects struck dramatic poses to finish the song. Sebastian slid across the table, knocking William out of the way as the music ended. Alan laughed and begin applauding,

"Bravo! Bravo!" he said, smiling, "That was wonderful!". The objects bowed and began to leave the table. William walked over to Alan, smiling smugly,

"Thank you, thank you, monsieur" he said "Yes, good show, wasn't it? Everyone" he applauded the remaining objects. The last fork scampered back to the kitchen; William yawned and pointed at his face,

"Goodness, look at the time" he said "Now it's off to bed, off to bed". He began shooing Alan with his hands. Alan shook his head,

"I couldn't possibly go to sleep now" he said, standing from his chair "It's my first time in an enchanted castle". William grinned and chuckled nervously,

"Enchanted! Who said anything about it being enchanted?" Sebastian hopped up behind him, William immediately jumped on him "It was you wasn't it?" The pair began fighting, rolling along the table. Alan blushed slightly and smiled,

"I, uh, figured it out for myself" he said. William and Sebastian froze mid fight. William immediately dropped Sebastian and dusted himself off, pretending nothing had happened. Sebastian grumbled and carefully repaired his nose. Alan stood up and carefully smoothed down his apron,

"I'd like to look around, if that's alright?" he asked. Sebastian grinned and hopped forward,

"Oh, would you like a tour?" he asked,

"Wait a second, wait a second, I'm not sure that's a good idea" said William. He pulled Sebastian aside, "We can't have him poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean". Sebastian sighed in annoyance. Alan grinned at William,

"Perhaps you'd like to take me" he said, gently poking William's tummy "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle". William chuckled and smiled, very flattered,

"Well actually, yes, I do".

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Note:<strong> Because my inner Grell is begging me:

**Grell:** *sneaks up to William and pokes his belly*  
><strong>William:<strong> *giggles like a girl* *glares* Sutcliff!  
><strong>Grell:<strong> *skips away giggling* 


End file.
